witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
The Son Also Rises
The Son Also Rises is the Second episode of the Second Season. The Episode Premiered on July 13th, 2014. The Episode attracted 1.5 Million viewers. Summary Joanna is thrilled with Frederick’s (Christian Cooke) return, while Wendy remains suspicious of his behavior. Killian discovers he has a lot in common with new love Eva. Dash reluctantly deals with his blackmailer. Plot Witches of East End opens at the Beauchamp house, where Joanna is worried about Ingrid. Freya suddenly notices her sister lying outside the house, passed out and covered in scratches. After she comes to, she's in surprisingly good spirits (and possibly stoned or pregnant with a snake-baby, judging by the sudden, left-of-field taco craving). Back at the Beauchamps', Joanna tells Freya and Ingrid that Frederick is the one who came through the portal, is in the house, and cured her of the argentium. Just then, he comes downstairs and bonds a bit with Ingrid and Freya while he tells them about their past lives together. Freya is thrilled to find out she has a twin, while Ingrid is thrilled that the family used to be royalty. Joanna starts to make a pie that will force anyone (namely Dash) who eats it to tell the truth, and Wendy suggests they give some to Frederick. Joanna says she trusts him but Wendy still gives him a whiff of the ingredients to get him to answer her questions honestly. He maintains his story, though she might have reason not to trust him anyway, after he steals her earring to do a spell. Wendy goes to the EMT-with-the-herb-garden's house in cat form and is alarmed to find that he has a wife and daughter. After probably eating an extra-large breakfast of breakfast tacos, Ingrid heads to the library, and finds Dr. Foster pretty much doing her work for her. It seems he didn't really want to hire her and is there to make sure she doesn't screw anything up. It's not long before Ingrid finds her family tree in an old book and sees they all have a designated title, like gatherer or key. While she's translating the text, Dr. Foster pops up and tries to take away the book, but Ingrid magics it to the table. In his attic, Dash is trying to figure out how to use his magic properly, and receives a phone call from the stranger who sent him the video of him attacking Killian. The blackmailer tells him he wants $3K or he'll go to the police with the evidence. As he's leaving to meet his blackmailer, Joanna and Wendy show up with the pie and wine and tell him they feel terrible about everything that happened, but he storms off before they have the chance to give him the pie. Shortly after, he arrives at the barbecue and leaves his backpack under an isolated bench. The Beauchamps (minus Ingrid) turn up for a townwide Fourth of July barbecue, where Wendy is dismayed to see that the EMT is working. Frederick uses his powers to uncork some champagne and is confused when Joanna and Freya tell him they don't do magic in public. Freya asks Frederick if he could help her find someone (aka Killian) with a spell and he says it's worth a try. They go to the house to perform a spell to find Killian, and they astroproject themselves into the hotel Killian is staying in. When they open the door to his bedroom, an owl flies out at and startles them. The spell is broken and Freya, resolved to go find Killian, books a flight to where he's staying. Freya and Frederick go to the bar, where he uses his surprise origami skills — and handsome face — to impress a lady. Freya tells him to be careful with the witchcraft out in public. Outside, Frederick gives Wendy back her earring, saying he found it on the porch, and once he leaves the EMT — Tommy — approaches Wendy and tries to engage her in a sparring match. She's annoyed, though, that he flirted with her so heavily despite being married. He reveals he's in fact separated and tells her he wants to get together sometime. Throughout the day, Wendy has been getting the chills, which are probably from the snake-man — who sees Dr. Foster heading to the festivities and drags him into the woods. Since Ingrid is the one who managed to open the portal, is it possible she's inadvertently telling this creature to do her bidding? At the bar, an impatient customer grabs Freya, and Frederick, who arrives just in time to see it, nearly strangles the guy, much to his sister's alarm. They call Joanna, and when she gets to the bar they tell her what happened. Frederick explains that his time in Asgard makes it hard for him to keep cool. Both women look concerned. After Ingrid leaves the library, Dash approaches her to tell her about the similar brain scan MRIs (leaving out that the other scan is his) and asks her about any strange symptoms she might have had before or after the accident. She tells him everything has been super-normal ever since, and before he can push for more information, they're interrupted. Dr. Foster suddenly bursts out of the woods sporting the same symbol on his chest as Dash's patient. Tommy sends him off in an ambulance and Wendy asks what happened. After freaking out Tommy, who tells her about the other patient with the chest carving, Wendy tells him she's simply interested in the occult. He tells her to think about going out with him, but not to wait too long because they only have one life. Everyone gathers back at the house, where Ingrid explains (at length) to them that she's moving out. Her family freaks out a bit but are (mostly) happy for her, and they celebrate with some impromptu indoor fireworks. Off to the side, Wendy tries to convince Joanna that Frederick is the one who's been attacking people, in order to protect his sisters, but Joanna won't hear any more of it. Frederick, aware that Wendy doesn't trust him, tells him he's going to prove her wrong. Dash receives a call from his blackmailer, who tells him the $3K was just a down-payment and needs $100K next time. From the way Dash Hulks out, it seems he's going to at least try to make this blackmailer pay. Meanwhile, in the Caribbean, Eva and Killian have been growing closer. She tells him she feels strange that they've already forged such a strange connection, but he thinks it's the best thing that's ever happened to her. Later, during a poker game, he uses his powers to hustle a few locals and suddenly finds himself at the end of a gun. After breaking his would-be-assailant's hand, Killian is more confused than ever. Eva tells him the locals think he's a witch and explains her grandmother taught her a ceremony (complete with candles and chicken blood) they can perform to find out if he is. Eva is thrilled to discover he has powers but Killian doesn't understand why he never new about them until now. Used Powers * Telepathy * Hydrokinesis * Telekinesis * Enhanced Senses * Astral Projection * Aerokinesis * Electrokinesis Cast Main cast *Julia Ormond as Joanna Beauchamp *Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Freya Beauchamp *Rachel Boston as Ingrid Beauchamp *Mädchen Amick as Wendy Beauchamp *Eric Winter as Dash Gardiner *Daniel DiTomasso as Killian Gardiner *Christian Cooke as Frederick Beauchamp Guest Stars *Ignacio Serricchio as Tommy *Bianca Lawson as Eva *Shaun Smyth as Dr. Foster Gallery 10410235 792757517423603 4408966826773982491 n.jpg 10382144_786006911431997_3118481615628395812_n.jpg 10372027_786007004765321_6543158990722151546_n.jpg 012.jpg 011.jpg Freya2x02.jpg 014.jpg 019.jpg 10443455 786006908098664 4617094608836304624 n.jpg 10432946 786006914765330 8583194419738052471 n.jpg 10430493 786007028098652 2203474863714093286 n.jpg 013.jpg 10443455 786006994765322 2512703925423588433 n.jpg 10431527 786006941431994 6791285866559644301 n.jpg 017.jpg 016.jpg 10427355_786006958098659_714211572363528432_n.jpg|Killian portrait Soundtrack Trivia *This is set the morning after the previous episode. It also says the date is July 4th. *The title is a reference to the novel written by Ernest Hemingway: The Sun Also Rises Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes